Splitting Personalities
by Bearbert
Summary: Robin has become more and more impassive, like his mentor, which makes the team very annoyed. So when the a new souvenir splits his personalities the team sees more of the team hacker. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Another successful mission!"Wally cheered as the left the Bioship tossing the large diamond they just retrieved in the air then catching it again. "We rule! Right Robbie?"Wally asked his best friend.

Robin just nodded, his face impassive. Wally sighed heavily, hip bumping his buddy as he passed him.

"Loosen up dude, you're becoming a lot like Bats every day!"Wally joked, he didn't notice Robin tense and bite his lip, as if holding back something. Wally laughed at his joke and tossed the diamond to Artemis who caught it.

"You guys really need to stop passing that around, "Robin growled.

"Calm down Bird Brain-Robin mentally cursed Joker for that awful nickname-we're just having some fun, "Artemis retorted tossing it to Aqualad.

"I'm not getting upset, I just don't think you should be messing with it, "Robin said watching the normally composed leader toss it to the normally impassive Conner.

"Don't be so angry Rob, "Wally laughed tossing the youngers hair.

"I'm not angry, "Robin sighed. Suddenly the diamond lit up in M'ganns arms.

"Uh-oh guys, I think we just turned this on!"M'gann exclaimed tossing it to Artemis.

"I don't want it!"she cried throwing it at Wally.

"Me either!"Wally cried and threw it at Robin just as a bright flash blinded them. Once it died down everyone looked nervously back to Robin.

And promptly dropped their jaws.

Seven Robins now stood where one was, each having different colors where the red on Robin's torso was and the yellow of his cape. One was purple, one was pink, one was orange, one was red, one was green, one was orange, and one was gray.

"Way to go you idiots!"Red Robin (heh heh) cried to them.

"Wha-?"Wally gasped. "What the hell?!"

"Hey there gorgeous, "Purple Robin winked at Artemis making Wally turn red from jealousy and anger.

"We're free!"Pink Robin cheered. "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"he yelled spinning around in a circle.

"Ugh your happiness is so annoying!"Red Robin (heh heh) shouted. Next to Aqualad Orange Robin burped and fell flat on his face.

"I-I don't like it here, it's scary, "Gray Robin stuttered hiding behind his cape.

**Recognized Black Canary 11, Batman 02, Flash 14**

"Shit, "Wally cursed under his breath.

**I think we all know what shows I'm copying this from.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now before you get mad I just want you to know, "Wally told Batman. "This is her fault, "Wally pointed to Artemis who blanched angrily.

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Oh for the love of God!"Red Robin(heh heh) cried. "Just screw already!"

"Seriously, "Purple Robin agreed.

"What. Happened. "Batman growled.

"We succeeded in retrieving the object but accidentally...turned it on and this gained, "Kaldur heaters to the Robins. Pink Robin was giggling with M'gann, Red Robin(heh heh) was glaring at everyone, Purple Robin was flirting with Artemis, Gray Robin was hiding behind Batman, Orange Robin was sleeping on the couch, and Green Robin was sizing up Conner. Batman noted the diamond crystals around their necks. He walked up to Green Robin and examined the diamond in his hand.

"What's this?"he asked the Robin.

"That there solider us what makes us, US, "he said in a military tone.

"What does that mean?"he asked.

"Ugh, the money out of your ears!" Red Robin(heh heh) yelled. "We make from the crystal, these are parts of it, we're Robins emotions!"

"Robins emotions?"Wally asked. "So you must be anger."

"Your lust, "Artemis said to Purple.

"This is laziness, "Kaldur looked at Orange.

"This it's happiness, "M'gann hugged Pink.

"And this is...leadership?"Conner pointed to Green.

"Great, "Black Canary sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh this is so boring!"Red Robin (heh heh) screamed to his fellow Robins.

"I don't know, the view isn't bad, "Purple Robin purred eyeing the blonde archer and green martian making Wally and Conner growl lowly.

"Soldier, you will remain here as are your orders!"Green Robin shouted to Red Robin (heh heh).

"I'm cool with whatever, "Orange Robin shrugged from the couch tossing cheetos into his mouths.

"HEY! He's eating all my food!"Wally shouted. "Where's the cure?"he asked Batman who was examining the six crystals. Said hero glared at the archer.

"This isn't anything I've seen, Superman might know, he's on his way, "Flash explained.

"Well why he's waiting lets have some fun!"Pink Robin cheered throwing flowers into the air.

"Fun?! FUN?! Soldier this is war, there is no fun except the fun of bathing in your own sweat!"Green Robin shouted.

"Hey broccoli, if you haven't noticed this isn't Vietnam, this is a dingy cave of which I want out of now!"Red Robin (heh heh) shouted.

"I don't know, it might be scary out there, "Gray Robin whimpered.

"Look let's all just calm down, "Wally started but was grabbed by the neck by an angry Red Robin.

"I refuse to be a captive!"Red Robin screamed throwing the speedster into Black Canary, Flash, and Batman. Taking out a time bomb and placing it on the wall he waited for to it explode then escaped throw the hole, invisible with the thick dust from the mountains rocks. Soon followed by Pink, Purple, Gray, and Green Robin leaving only Orange Robin who was still on the couch.

"Great, "Wally said through his coughs from the dust. "Now what?"

"You could just recapture them in the crystals, "Orange Robin said lazily.

"What?"BC asked.

"Yeah just like touch them with one of them crystal thingys and they'll go right back in, "OR waved off.

"Why are you telling us this, don't you not want to go back into one person?"Flash asked.

"I'm cool with whatever, "OR shrugged and started chugging a 2 liter.

"Alright, "Batman nodded. "Artemis, Kid Flash take Purple. Superboy take Green. Miss Martian take Pink. Flash, Black Canary take Gray. I'll take Red. Move out."


End file.
